mega man 11: the flail of wily
by Kirsten Muniz
Summary: mega man battles wily and his 8 master robots as they steal nuclear bombs


mega man 11: the flail of doktir wily

chapter 1 the beganing off da endd

hi my name is rocky balboa chuck berry blue bomber mega man light but u can jus call me mega man. i am a robot i was built by my father doctir light to be a house keeper robot and a sun but da evil dr wily came about adn took ovwer the world with his robot masters and i beat him and saved the world. but it just wasnt enought because every time i beat dr wily he wod jus kept breaking oust of the prison system and kept coming back for more becuase hes js sooooooooo evile. i beat him once by teaming up with ma broda proto manz and an alien named duel who likes to play yuigioh cards and a bunch of other times all by my self. but this time waaz completeley different because he stole a bunch of nuclear sumbarines with missleys in them and thereted the worlds goverenmts that they wold be destructicated buy the babombs if they didnt pay him dollars and that on top of that he had an army of robomatons that he would unleash upon the world for the soul purpose of carring out his orders of total global destrutuimichon and that it wouldnt matter if they didnt pay him becuase if his robots took over the world and were in charge of its governments then he could just order his robots to pay him his money. "oh god oh god oh no111111111111111111" sed dockter lights as he skreeemdd in terrorists . itds ok sed medga man. i haff beten doctor wily b 4 anz i cann duuuu it again. ok sed docter ligty go getum my sun.

chapter 2 the battle beganzzzz

so mega many nos that the only way to stops thy villansious dr willy iss 2 bet down with his 8 robot masters and sav rthe world for the God of man kind. he figured da best place too start wood be da robot masta hows got yht normal elemental weapon as he alsmot always is and always shal be the wekest and he can stel his wepon to help him bet up the strong robbots. so megie man fond him razor blade man who liikes like a jiant box cutter. you have no chance to survive razor man make your stand...and then they fight111111 razor man shoots ramors our of the tip of his dead art mega man who easily dodges them and charges up his mega buster da emneny. awwwwwwwww sed razor man as he fall 2 gound ded. you were a worthy opuinent rabor man but ur evil shall never conqqwer me greet juwstice. and he took the razor gun as his first boss wepon and went off to the next laevel.

chapter 3 its a jungle in herr

mega man new that with his razor gun he ocd bet the evil vine man boos of the jungal world and went ther 2 fihgtr the nxt rabbit master VINE MAN! vine mans body was made from the magic bean stock grown by jack and cut down to stop the giant from the famosu furry tale willy git it buyconjuring it from hell with his magic wizzard powers becuase he nos magic not just sciensc. mage man with his new moss weapon juned in to action against da evil vine man. he fired his razor gun intantly cuzzin vin man to expllode boom. ther vine man fi fi fow mun my work as an english men is done. an he felw off whis his noew vine shoot to fint his next robot maester,.

chapter 4 i am electric

\\

mega man speded to the nerxt locamion armed with truth jusctic and teh american way cuz super mans not american anymore.

2 du balltet the evil lighting man lighten man lokked lik a jiant carton lightning bot but wish a face and arms and legs and move really fasty. megan man moves super fast to hit thim whith hos inve shot and kill him and send him fyling into space with only one shoot nooooooooooooooooooooooo sed lighting man as he blew up on the sun but it was too late cuz mega man kill him whith only one attack. he took his wepon and flew away to fight another robot.

chapter 5 deep c divine

dats when manga man relize he have lighting blaster da elertcric gun dan than water git cna electurcuted my electrahicy and rushed of to fight the evil...water man111111111 water man was wilys water elementethal robot and located in a suken pitrat ship undwerwater in the ocean that wehn mega man showwed up to save the day water man shot at mega man a swirling vortex of pain in suffering but mega man was a robot and wther wirlpoop had no ffect nad he fired warter camoon at mega man witch he bloked and fired bak at him which his lighting blaster shich disintugrateed hik to deth. megaman goy his water gun and flew directly into a volcano.

chapter 6 fire it up

inside the volcanos lava was the next robot master lava man mega man didnt die when he endtered the volcanao cuz he was a robot and his armor was made from titnaium so he didnt die. after swiming thro lava he fond a space portal and went to the moon where he ewass greted by the evil lava man who looked like a lovacnaoo with a face and bat wings he laffed and also soned like draula and shot lasers out of his mouth and firballs out of his mouth mega man fired his water in space but if wodnt fire strait cux he was in space but he jumps on to hiz back and poured water down his funnal wich melted lava man to dust then mega man took his we0pon and jumped back to eairth.

chapter 7 when it snows it pous

mega man landed in the himilllayas weer he nows thet snowflake man is he serched around for many days but finally found him on top of mount everlast. he snot snow flabs at meeg man that turned int o nija stars but mega man defelcted them with his fist. he jumbped into da air no his magic snow board kicked snow in his face. ow snow my only weakenss shoted snow flake man mega man knew it was now or never and fired his lava cannon at snow flake man turning him into ice cubes which he used to cool his warm glass of beer. 6 down 22 go sed to mega man.

chapter 8 when rocks attak

mega man when to da grand cnoon to kite the next robot master it was a fot day in arrazona mega man whused he drake more cold beer b 4 flying hois air plane to america cuz he was so hot. but he lands his plane in the center of the grand cannon and looks for dur rootbot master and finally sees him itsss...rock man procains mega man who does battle with tthe evil rock man who turns into an avalanche to cruxcch mega man but he dodges his attaks and usess the erosim power in his water gun to turn rock man into sand man but sand man was much stronger them rock man and turns into a sand storm but mega mand remmembubub that sand cna be turneded into glas if u get it heat enuf and he fired his lava cannon and plasted the glass with his mega buster wiinning the battle.

chapter 9 the final master

megs man only new there was one robot left and he cod bet doctor willy he went to the army to find thet missle man had taken over the army missle man flew at mega man cuz he was a giant missle he punched me ga maan in the face and tried to burt him with his fire tail but mega man fout back and but out the fire with his waiter attak cuzing him to have to land and them megaman tok ouy is laver cannon and made the missle man explode kaboom. ya sed the army u seved the world mega man its all over. but no sed mega man i sitilt hav to go to defeat da evile dokor will in his evil castle and save the world to save the world. and they all agreed and drove him ther on ther motorcycles.

chapter 10 the castle of willu

at last im at the castle sed mega man now to us all these keys i worked so hard to find and enter the castle. meegaa man enters the caslt but has to fite lellow devil. yerllow devil turns into rocks and attaks mega man but everyone no eyellow edvil is wek agins electricsits adn shocks him to death. then mega man have to fight guts man immedialty after ytellow devil and accept guts man i s now a plane not a take but mega man beat him accatluy like the yellow devil and he fall to the ground and die. mega man new he was alomst there as he new wollys castle had 2 more levels and we went to fite him.

chapter 11 bass and terible

megaq man then went to fight his rival bass but this time bass fused with his fog terrbel and turned into super bass mega man new he was screwed but thot he i can du that tuu and summoned his dog rush and transormed into the red flyuin mega man who shots his fist not lasser at his oponent bass fired 2 lasters but mega man shot his fist that wod return at bass but bass fired at mega mans chest and mega man fired at basses head crystal and broke the transformastions nocking rush and terible uinconsiucs. mega man jumber to avoid basses attaks and in the end finally defeted wilys number 1 robot. you may have beted me mega man but wily has a new robot whos even strong then i am an ur never win.

chapter 12 willy

so mega man ewnt dup agents wily and fouteded againts his evil helicoter that can fly in space. it fired the nuclear missles at him but mega man defleced them away with his hands cuz hes a robot and blew up the ship with wily inside of it. and wily fell to the ground unarmed but insted of pleding for mercyt lik he always does he starts bragging he has won and tells mega man that he new he wod win and has a surpris for him. behold sez dr willy my ultimate robot zero

the ultimate robot or at least he will be mega man. you saw zero is a protot type but this prototype is more then enough to finish you and ...then they fite. zero useig his light saber fight against megaman and uses his z buster but is no match for mega mans wepns and skills and he beats the 0 prototype and points his gun at wily who says im not thor yet i came with back up and then... out of no where comes...and out of nowere comes the green goblin and mega man sas i haft teamed up to behold the teenage mutant ninja turtles who beat up the green goblin buy catching his pumpkin boms and throwing them bak at him and mega man and the tmnt hifive each other and shout cowabunga now wily finally surenders and begs for mercy and the 5 arrest him and give him to the police who sentince him to prision where dr wily was raped to death the end. or is it turned out the dr wily the 5 arrested was just a robot thet looked like wily so the rely dr wily could build the no prototype zero to take over the world. until next time.


End file.
